


Magnum Opus

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, No Plot, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Magnum opus: the most important piece of work done by a writer or artist - or a very good adjective to someone who takes your breath just by existing





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

> pLOT TWIST he does not exist and still takes my breath away aha aha ha ha *cries*

“Tokiya Ichinose is a beautiful man”: this statement could be backed up by anyone who had ever seen or met him. His posture was perfect, the way he crossed his long legs was classier than most of TV hosts that got to interview him, his voice was never louder than necessary and his attitude to the fans was nothing short from the utmost elegancy. Wherever you looked from, Tokiya Ichinose could be not only a performer of arts, but a work of art himself. His acting was moving, music ran in his veins and his passionate demeanor towards his work only made the people around him more and more fascinated, if not spellbound. If only their eyes could see beyond the poised, polite smiles, you thought to yourself, picturing extreme and amusing reactions from very shocked spectators.

 

...

 

Such an astounding view, it was; his naked chest going up and down at each laboured breath, a thin coat of sweat covering the pale alabaster skin of his abs. You traced a finger ever so lightly, a feathery touch going from the hollow of his neck down to his hipbones, watching amazed as it sent a delicious shiver to his spine and made his hips jerk up in reflex. One of his hands caressed the outer side of your thigh, fondling and groping until it took place on your hipbone; his other arm was slung on the pillow next to his head, and you could only guess if the perfect ratio of flexed/relaxed muscles was intentional as to show off the soft but obvious definition acquired over many hours of training. Sitting on his waist, you had a little advantage of point of view, and you strained to carve that blessed image deep into your brain. His blue eyes were half-lidded, boring into your soul; only a couple minutes ago, they went shut for you, one of the many physical reactions to a much awaited release. Memories of his shuddering figure in resonance with yours started to mingle with fresh new ones of his open lips, not as bruised as you would have them - being a public person, Tokiya more than knew that he had to be careful with his appearance -, as he gasped for oxygen. You felt his thumb making soft circles on your warm skin, and heard his usual afterglow husky voice whisper your name. His eyes were now fully open, and he stared at you curiously, head tilted to the side, waiting for an answer to his silent question. Even if feeling slightly more in dominance due to your current position, you felt your cheeks flush and found yourself unable to admit you were admiring  _ him _ . Both for the lack of vocal response and your body language - one that he gave his very best to learn about -, Tokiya caught the your train of thoughts and even in the darkened room you could see and feel that know-it-all, cocky smirk curling his thin lips. He chuckled and shifted, moving his hips and deliberately pressing his crotch to yours; then he scoffed defiantly as you quivered under his control for the nth time that night, and you sighed as you lowered your head to place a kiss to the side of his neck. You grinned against his throat when he gulped in anticipation and moved over to his defined collarbones, making the kisses hungrier, sloppier, hotter. At first you had your hands on his sides to balance yourself, but soon enough they slid down to grab his perfect butt as you felt him tangle his fingers to your hair, encouraging you to go further, his arm tight around your waist, bringing you closer, flesh against flesh. Tokiya almost whined when, for one last second, you sat up one more time to enjoy the view: hair all over and moist with sweat; parted lips, bright eyes staring impatiently through thick lashes, goosebumps all over his skin, loud gasps - this one-man-show presented and dedicated to no one but you. It didn’t take you any longer to once again latch at his neck, earning a quiet, contented moan from him.

 

What a masterpiece, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image stuck in my brain for weeks and now I can only apologize to my beloved husband for not living up to his truly alluring and captivating self; now all I have left is to recite you romantic poetry in hopes my love and admiration are conveyed - quoting my dearest Miss Dickinson: Come slowly—Eden!


End file.
